This invention relates to kneepads. In particular, this invention relates to strap-on kneepads such as may be worn by workmen, gardeners and the like.
Kneepads are used to protect a user""s knees when kneeling on a hard surface, or when extensive kneeling is required on any surface.
Typically, kneepads include a cover or shell designed to rest against the surface and a cushioning pad secured between the shell and the user""s knee. Despite such arrangement, the knee, notably the patella, undergoes considerable stress from pressure or shock. While the cushioning pad provides a softer surface, the patella still ultimately bears the weight of the user against the shell, albeit through the compressed cushioning pad.
Kneepads are sometimes also uncomfortable to wear while moving about. The hard shell typically presents an impediment to full extension of the leg, thus requiring the user to remove the kneepad when intending to walk any reasonable distance. Removal of the kneepad may require the inconvenient disengaging of threaded loop fasteners and the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a kneepad which minimizes the stress on a user""s patella and on the user""s knee in general.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a kneepad that does not inhibit a user from walking comfortably.
These and other objects of the invention will be better understood by reference to the detailed description of the preferred embodiment which follows.
In one aspect, the invention comprises a kneepad having a shell and a detachable cushioning pad that is removably attached by, for example, snaps.
In another aspect, the invention comprises a knee pad having a shell and a cushioning pad, the cushioning pad including a gel for providing better cushioning and support for the knee.
In a more detailed aspect, the gel is a non-flowable gel. In yet a further aspect the gel is formed with a recess corresponding to the position of the patella when the knee pad is worn. In a more detailed aspect, the cushioning pad comprises a resilient material such as sponge formed into a generally trough-like shape, a gel on the inside of the trough and a covering over the resilient material and gel.
In another aspect, the invention comprises a kneepad having a shell and a cushioning pad, the shell including a resiliently deformable material, for example a spongy substance or a dense foam, in the area of the patella. In a further aspect the spongy substance extends shinward of the patella. In yet a further aspect, such spongy material is also provided in the area of a shinward extension provided in the shell.
It is a further aspect of the invention that the ground-engaging side of the shell is shaped to provide a recess opposite the location of the patella when the kneepad is worn, and a ground engaging structure surrounding the recess. As a result, the ground engaging portion structure forms a cup-like rim around a central inwardly recess. This distributes the pressure and shocks to the peripheral portions of the user""s knee rather than focusing them at one point on the patella.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the ground-engaging side of the shell has a knee portion and a shinward extension. The shinward extension includes wing portions that come into contact with the surface of the object being kneeled upon while the central inwardly portion is recessed and does not engage the surface. In this fashion, the forces associated with kneeling are distributed to the outer edges of the user""s shins.
According to another aspect of the invention, the ground-engaging side of the shell is formed of a series of ribs along the outer periphery, around a substantially oval recessed portion.
The shell is preferably made of a rubber-like substance that is resiliently deformable and semi-rigid.
In another aspect, the invention is a kneepad comprising a ground-engaging shell, said shell having a shape generally corresponding to a trough closed at one end, said shell having an inner posterior surface and an outer anterior surface, said outer anterior surface having a portion corresponding to the position of the patella of a user when the kneepad is worn, and wherein said portion comprises a central recessed portion and a peripheral ground-engaging structure at least partially surrounding said recessed portion. In a more particular aspect, the ground-engaging structure comprises a plurality of upstanding ribs.
In a further kneepad comprising a ground-engaging shell, said shell having a shape generally corresponding to a trough closed at one end, said shell having an inner posterior surface and an outer anterior surface, said outer anterior surface having a portion corresponding to the position of the upper shin of a of a user when the kneepad is worn, and wherein said portion comprises a central recessed portion and ground-engaging wings at each of two
The foregoing was intended as a broad summary only and of only some of the aspects of the invention. It was not intended to define the limits or requirements of the invention. Other aspects of the invention will be appreciated by reference to the detailed description of the preferred embodiment and to the claims.